Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Jake and Nessie's Christmas wishes are to find love. They had no idea that their wishes would come true. It will be an extraordinary Merry Christmas for the both of them!


_**Extraordinary Merry Christmas**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a very late Christmas and New Year's present to all of my readers! I wanted to be finished this o/s before Christmas, but alas, that did not happen. **_

_**Disclaimer: Jake and Nessie's professions in this o/s are taken from one of my favorite TV. shows: One Tree Hill. I changed the names of their businesses to make the story work. Jake has an extra profession that is from my own imagination. The reason for this explanation is because I picture Jake looking like Joe Manganiello (former Owen Morello on OTH) and Nessie looking like Sophia Bush (Brooke Davis on OTH). **_

_**At the end of this o/s, there will be another author's note that is very important. Please take the time to read it! Also leave awesome reviews as well!**_

_**There are a few Christmas/non Christmas songs that inspired this:**_

_**Extraordinary Merry Christmas-Glee cast**_

_**Mistletoe-Justin Bieber**_

_**Under My Tree-Nsync**_

_**I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas-Nsync**_

_**Kiss Me at Midnight-Nsync**_

_**Ours-Taylor Swift**_

_**Safe & Sound-Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars**_

_**The Only One-Hot Chelle Rae**_

_**Just a Kiss-Lady Antebellum**_

_**Love You like a Love Song-Selena Gomez and the Scene**_

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

I tried to be quiet as I walked in the door at 10pm.

I know this isn't too late, but my parents go to bed early.

Normally I stay in on Friday nights. One of my friends convinced me to go on a blind date.

What a huge mistake that was.

His name is Stephen and we met at a fast food restaurant. That should have been my first clue. He didn't pick me up or even take me to a nice place.

He seemed nice, at first. I found out rather quickly, he is a playboy.

While I was telling him about my job, he kept checking out the girl sitting across from us.

Also, he mentioned that his last relationship lasted three days.

Clearly, he doesn't like to commit to one girl.

He began telling me about all the girls he had been with.

I wanted to slam my head into the table.

When Stephen went to the bathroom, I bolted out of there faster than lightning.

On my way to the car, I left a nice voicemail with my friend. I specifically explained how I would maim her in the morning.

I arrived home and decided to do some more unpacking. I moved to New York right after high school. I attended a fashion design school. It's always been my dream to create a clothing line. As much as I loved living there, I'm glad to be back in Forks, Washington. I know my parents missed me. I could tell they loved having me living with them once more.

Since moving back, I decided to open up my own store filled with my designs. I named the store, RC Squared (for my initials).

After hanging up my clothes in the closet, I realized how tired I was.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

While trying to fall asleep, thoughts of Christmas popped into my head.

I've spent the last four alone working on my fashion line.

I made a silent wish to "Santa" to bring me love this Christmas.

I fell asleep a few minutes later and dreamt about Santa granting my wish.

_Jake's POV_

"Last call!" I yelled to the patrons in the bar.

I have been the bartender at Wolf Pack Bar for the past six years. It is not the most glamorous job, but the tips are definitely worth it. Plus, I worked my way up to manager and three months ago, I bought out the owner.

I really enjoy being the boss because I can run things the way I want. I hate taking orders from people. I have a bad temper that has gotten me in trouble on many occasions. Plus I cuss like a truck driver and a sailor put together.

The bar closes at 2am, but I don't leave until 3am. I have to count the money, clean up, and give a few customers a ride home. I do not like any customers driving home drunk. It is bad for business; also my conscience likes to remain clear.

After taking two customers home, I arrived back at my apartment. Alpha, my German shepherd greeted me at the door. He is always happy to see me.

I patted Alpha on the head and headed into the kitchen. I made a sandwich, then plopped myself on the couch. Alpha sat next to me and fell asleep. After channel surfing for 10 minutes without finding anything good to watch, I figured it was time to hit the sack.

I headed into my room, took off my jeans and t-shirt, and collapsed into bed. A few minutes later, Alpha came into the room, jumped on my bed, and curled up at the end of it.

Before passing out, I thought about how alone I am.

Alpha is a great companion, but I need more.

Both of my sisters are married, my dad is dating again, and most of my friends are in relationships.

I made a silent wish to "Santa" to bring me love this Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

Two hours later, the sound of my phone ringing woke me up.

"Fuck!" I grumbled as I searched for my phone.

I found it and answered, "What? This better be fucking good!"

"Jake, there's a fire. We have to get to work, buddy," my friend Seth explained.

"Shit! O.k. I'll be there as soon as I can. What is the address?" I asked.

Seth told me the address, and then we hung up.

I quickly got dressed and bolted out the door.

In my younger days, I got into trouble with the law. As punishment, I had to do community service for one year. Due to budget cuts, La Push cannot afford to have full time firefighters. So, I was forced to become a volunteer firefighter. Being responsible for putting out fires and saving people's lives set me on the straight and narrow. After I finished my community service, I decided to continue being a volunteer firefighter. I enjoyed being a hero. I convinced my friends to become volunteers as well.

I found the house in record time. The fire wasn't too bad, but it did have to be put out.

I put on the flame retardant pants, jacket, and helmet. The fire truck was already there and the boys were setting up the hoses.

I noticed Seth talking to a distraught couple. They must be the owners.

"Jake, this is Bella and Edward Cullen. They heard the fire alarm and hurriedly ran out of the house," he introduced them to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we will be able to put the fire out," I explained.

"You don't understand! Our daughter is still inside. Please, you have to save her!" Bella cried and pleaded.

I knew what I had to do.

I told Seth to stay with the Cullens'. I had Quil and Embry help me break down the door. Paul, Jared, and Sam were busy putting out the fire.

I pushed my way inside to look for the Cullens' daughter.

The flames were pretty bad and I had a hard time seeing.

I began shouting, hoping the girl could hear me and was not unconscious.

"Help!" I heard a voice scream.

I ran up the steps, not caring the fire seemed to be getting worse.

The screams were coming from the room down the hall.

I could see smoke underneath the door.

"I am going to break down the door. If you are near it, please move," I shouted.

I pulled out my ax and began chopping at the door.

Then I used my foot to kick it in. I jumped through the hole I made and saw the Cullen's daughter.

She was huddled in the corner; she looked scared out of her god damn mind. I can't say I blame her.

I was taken aback for a second. Despite the current situation we are in, I have to admit, this girl is beautiful.

Her reddish brown hair is disheveled; there are soot and tears stained to her cheeks, but I could still see her beauty. She is curvy in all the right places. Her breasts are a decent size. Even though she is sitting down, I could tell she isn't that tall. Which isn't a bad thing because I love being taller than the girl.

She lifted her head up and our eyes locked. Her hazel eyes bore into mine and I felt myself get lost in them.

My heart began to race, my palms began sweating, and my dick sprang to life.

Jesus Christ, Jake. It is not the time to be thinking about getting in this girl's pants.

I moved across the room and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No. At least, I don't think I am," she answered.

"O.k. I'm going to get you out of here. Also I have to carry you out because I don't want you to catch fire" I explained.

She nodded her head in agreement.

I picked her up off the floor and climbed out of her room.

I walked slowly down the steps, to avoid dropping her, and to avoid the flames.

I caught her looking up at me.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," I said.

We were on the last step, ready to head for the door, when I heard an explosion.

I quickly ducked down and shielded the girl.

The girl had her arms around me pretty tight.

I was holding on to her tightly as well.

"I need you to stay right here. I'm going to check out the kitchen," I commanded.

She had a look of worry come over her face.

"Don't worry darlin'. I'm coming back for you," I said as I caressed her cheek.

"Be careful," she said.

"Always am," I replied.

I set her down on the stairs and went to explore the kitchen.

The kitchen was in bad shape.

I could see the stove caused the explosion.

I knew I had to get the girl and I out of here, before something else exploded.

A blood curdling scream rang in my ears.

I ran to the stairs and saw them collapsing. The girl was barely hanging on.

A surge of adrenaline ran through me. I caught her before she fell through the stairs.

I pulled her into my lap and looked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked feeling a lump form in my throat.

As she started nodding her head, she began crying hysterically.

I crushed her against my chest and felt tears spring to my eyes.

I swear to fucking God, that I will make sure nothing else happens to this beautiful girl.

I'm not sure how I am going to keep this promise, but I intend to.

She lifted her head up and our eyes locked once more.

Before I could stop myself, I pressed my lips to hers. I caught her off guard, but she didn't push me away.

I broke the embrace less than a minute later.

What the hell is the matter with me?

I am supposed to be doing my job, which is getting her out safely.

It's not in my job description to kiss the person I am rescuing.

"God, I'm such an inconsiderate prick. Please forgive me," I pleaded with her.

I looked down and saw she passed out. Most likely from exhaustion.

I picked her up and kicked down the rest of the door.

We made it outside, finally.

I laid the girl down on the ground. I used my jacket to prop up her head.

Her parents rushed over and thanked me for rescuing her. I explained that she must have hit on head before almost falling down the steps. She passed out before we made it outside. I conveniently left out the part where I kissed her. Even though I am taller and probably a lot stronger, I wouldn't want Mr. Cullen kicking my ass for disrespecting his daughter.

I called 911 and demanded that an ambulance better be here in the next five minutes, or heads will roll.

I wanted to stay with the girl, but I knew my friends needed help.

The ambulance arrived exactly five minutes later.

The Cullens and their daughter were rushed to Forks General hospital.

It took us another half an hour to put the fire out.

I helped the boys put the hoses away and then we went our separate ways.

We would come back later in the day to assess the damage.

I decided to head to the hospital to see how the Cullens' daughter is doing and let them know about the fire.

The Cullens' were in the waiting room.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I just wanted to let you know the fire is out. The guys and I will be at the house later today to assess the damage," I explained.

"I'm sorry. I know you told us your name, but with everything going on, I can't seem to remember it," Mr. Cullen replied.

"I'm Jacob Black. I am a volunteer firefighter. I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions," I introduced myself.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella," Edward said.

"How is your daughter?" I asked, hearing a hint of actual concern in my tone.

"She is being checked out by the doctor right now," Edward explained.

Bella came over and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you so much for saving our Nessie. I will be eternally grateful to you," she sobbed.

I didn't know what to say. Normally, I just say it's my job and there is no need to thank me.

However, I'm speechless this time because I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Bella let the poor guy go. He knows how thankfully we are," Edward said to her as she let go of me.

I sat with Bella and Edward as we waited for news about Nessie.

I wanted to ask why they would name their daughter after the Loch Ness monster, but I didn't want to be rude. Shocking for me, I know.

About ten minutes later, a doctor asked, "Who is here for Renesmee Cullen?"

Damn, I'm surprised the doctor could pronounce that.

I guess that is why they call her Nessie.

The three of us stood up immediately.

The doctor explained that Nessie had a slight concussion. She did inhale some smoke, but she should be alright.

They wanted to keep her for the rest of the day for observation.

"When can we see her?" Bella asked.

"Renesmee is resting right now, but you can go in to see her at anytime," the doctor explained.

He had one of the nurses show us where Nessie's room is.

I felt slightly awkward as Bella and Edward fawned over their daughter.

I had no right being here, but I couldn't force myself to leave.

I had to talk to Nessie, no matter what.

Somehow, I found the courage to ask Edward if I could be alone with Nessie, whenever she wakes up.

Edward gave me a stern look, which meant I should high tail it out of there.

Bella was able to convince him that it would be fine because they had a lot of phone calls to make.

"Mom, Dad?" we heard a voice whisper.

"Oh Nessie!" Edward and Bella cried.

The three of them hugged each other, making me feel even more uncomfortable.

I figured I would chill in the hallway.

As I opened the door to leave, Nessie stopped me.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

I turned around and our eyes locked for a third time.

"You never told me your name," she smiled.

"O.k. that is our cue to leave. Come on Edward," Bella said as she dragged him out of the room.

I pulled up a chair next to Nessie's bed and sat down.

"My name is Jacob Black or Jake for short," I introduced myself.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen or Nessie for short," she said taking my hand.

"I've never heard of the name Renesmee before. Is it a family name?" I asked.

She giggled as she explained, "my mom could not decide between my grandmothers' names, which are Renee and Esme. So, she combined both of them to get my name. My middle name is my grandfathers' Charlie and Carlisle names' put together: Carlie. It gets exhausting trying to explain this to people, so that's why everyone calls me Nessie."

"Well I think Renesmee is a pretty unique name and I like it," I said.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed.

"Nessie; Jake," we spoke at the same time.

"You go first," I encouraged.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life," she replied.

"It was my pleasure," I blurted out.

She blushed once more and it made me smile.

"The last few hours are kind of hazy, but did we kiss?" she asked.

My stomach turned in knots and I felt tongue tied.

I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"Yes, we did kiss. I'm such a fucking idiot. I had no right to kiss you. If you wanted to slap me right now, I wouldn't blame you. I was not thinking clearly and I hope you can forgive me," I apologized.

"Jake, there is no need to be sorry. We were in a situation where we could have been easily killed. We had no idea if we were going to live or die. Kissing each other made perfect sense. I don't regret it or mind. You shouldn't either," she said honestly.

"O.k. I'm glad we got that out of the way. I'm not the kind of guy to apologize. I just came to see if you were o.k. I hope you don't think because we kissed, we are dating now or something," I said, feeling relieved.

"No worries, Jacob. You never have to worry about that," she said, her voice strained with sarcasm and anger.

I could tell I hit a nerve.

"Nessie, I'm trying to be honest. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. It is best if we just let it go and move on," I made clear.

"I completely understand! You kiss random strangers and then tosh them aside like garbage. I do not plan on signing up to be another fucking notch on your bedpost. You did your civic duty by comforting my parents and checking on me, but now, you can get the fuck out," she yelled.

"I don't have to take this shit! I'm fucking out of here," I yelled before walking out of her room.

I didn't bother saying goodbye to Edward or Bella.

I drove straight home and passed out as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

Around 5:30am, I woke up suddenly.

I could smell smoke. I walked towards the door; it felt hot to the touch.

I knew immediately that our house is on fire.

Tears began falling down my face. How on earth am I going to get out of here?

I hope my parents made it out o.k.

Suddenly, the flames came underneath the door.

I backed myself into a corner and screamed for help.

Most likely, my screams couldn't be heard.

I hid my head into my lap, prayed like hell, and waited for the flames to reach me.

About a minute later, I heard a loud voice say, ""I am going to break down the door. If you are near it, please move."

I saw an ax being put through the door until there was a large hole. Next, I saw a foot make the hole even bigger.

A male firefighter jumped through and landed on his feet.

I lifted up my head and our eyes locked.

Wow, this guy is extremely handsome. He has to be six feet tall; according to the beard he has on his face, he probably hates shaving; his brown eyes looked warm and inviting; even underneath the jacket, I could tell he has muscles; and you know what they say about guys with large hands and feet.

My heart began to race, my palms began sweating, and my panties became damp.

Jesus Christ, Nessie. It is not the time to be thinking about getting in this guy's pants.

He moved across the room and kneeled down in front of me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No. At least, I don't think I am," I answered.

"O.k. I'm going to get you out of here. Also I have to carry you out because I don't want you to catch fire" he explained.

I nodded my head in agreement.

He picked me up off the floor and climbed out of the room. Damn, I could definitely tell this guy works out.

He walked slowly down the steps, to avoid the flames.

He caught me looking up at him

"Thank you!" I whispered.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," he said.

We were on the last step, ready to head for the door, when we heard an explosion.

He quickly ducked down and shielded me.

I had my arms around him pretty tight.

He was holding onto me tightly as well.

"I need you to stay right here. I'm going to check out the kitchen," he commanded.

I didn't want him to leave and I think that was expressed across my face.

"Don't worry darlin'. I'm coming back for you," he said as he caressed my cheek.

"Be careful," I begged.

"Always am," he replied with a smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

He set me down on the stairs and went to explore the kitchen.

Less than two minutes later, I felt the steps begin to collapse.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I held on for dear life.

The firefighter ran back to the stairs and saw me dangling.

He caught me before I fell straight through.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked, a look of concern in his eyes

As I started nodding my head, I began crying hysterically.

He crushed me against his chest, holding me firmly.

I lifted my head up and our eyes locked once more.

Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mine. He caught me off guard, but I didn't push him away.

He broke the embrace less than a minute later.

I'm not sure why I passed out immediately after the kiss, but I did.

I didn't wake up until I was at the hospital.

My mom and dad hovered over me, just like I knew they would.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the firefighter try to sneak out.

I asked him to wait because I wanted to know his name. My mom practically pushed my dad out of the room.

He pulled up a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"My name is Jacob Black or Jake for short," he introduced himself.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen or Nessie for short," I said taking his hand.

"I've never heard of the name Renesmee before. Is it a family name?" he asked.

I began the long explanation of where my name and middle name, Carlie, came from.

"Well I think Renesmee is a pretty unique name and I like it," he said.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed.

"Nessie; Jake," we spoke at the same time.

"You go first," he encouraged.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life," I replied.

"It was my pleasure," he said.

"The last few hours are kind of hazy, but did we kiss?" I asked.

"Yes, we did kiss. I'm such a fucking idiot. I had no right to kiss you. If you wanted to slap me right now, I wouldn't blame you. I was not thinking clearly and I hope you can forgive me," he apologized.

"Jake, there is no need to be sorry. We were in a situation where we could have been easily killed. We had no idea if we were going to live or die. Kissing each other made perfect sense. I don't regret it or mind. You shouldn't either," I said honestly.

"O.k. I'm glad we got that out of the way. I'm not the kind of guy to apologize. I just came to see if you were o.k. I hope you don't think because we kissed, we are dating now or something," he said, making my somewhat good mood disappear.

"No worries, Jacob. You never have to worry about that," I said, my voice strained with sarcasm and anger.

"Nessie, I'm trying to be honest. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. It is best if we just let it go and move on," he made clear.

I wasn't about to take this lying down. I yelled at him and told him to get the fuck out!

"I don't have to take this shit! I'm fucking out of here," he yelled before walking out of the room.

Wow, what an infuriating, fucking hot as shit, man. Even though Jake was a complete jerk, I'm still attracted to him.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and even dreamt about him during my nap.

Maybe my Christmas wish will come true!

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

My alarm went off at 2:30pm, which jolted me awake from a hot dream about Nessie.

I can't believe she accused me of wanting to use her for sex.

Even though she is probably pissed off at me, I found her anger to be sexy.

My phone vibrated across my bureau, which meant I had messages.

Slowly, I crawled out of bed to check my phone.

Quil and Embry texted me and Seth left me two voicemails.

I took a shower, feed Alpha and myself, then headed back to the Cullens' house.

The rest of the guys met me there and we went through each part of the house.

The cause of the fire was a faulty line in the kitchen oven.

The Cullens' could easily sue them and would definitely win the case.

An hour or so later, Bella and Edward showed up.

They had family members with them to help find any belongings not ruined by the fire.

It took a total of five hours to clean, organize, and find everything.

Bella and Edward thanked us and then headed back to the hospital.

I still felt guilty for what I said to Nessie earlier.

Maybe tomorrow, I will go visit and give her a sincere apology.

I headed home, took a quick shower, and then went straight to the bar.

The night and morning went by fast. The customers came and went.

I couldn't wait to go home and just crash because I am exhausted.

Alpha greeted me at the door as always.

I fed him, let him outside for a few minutes, and then we headed to bed.

_Nessie's POV_

My parents, aunts, uncles, and firefighters were able to salvage a few of our belongings that did not get ruined by the fire.

We found out the cause of the fire was because of the new oven in the kitchen.

My parents are definitely suing the company.

We would stay with my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, until our house can be re-built.

The doctor assured me I would be released tomorrow morning.

I cannot wait to get the hell out of here because I am going stir crazy. Plus I keep thinking about Jake.

I had many dreams about him; I wondered if he felt the same way I do.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

The sunlight peeking in from the curtains and Alpha barking loudly jolted me awake in the wee hours of the morning.

"Alpha shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep," my voice muffled underneath the pillow.

Clearly, he did not listen because he kept barking.

Slowly, I got out of bed, and let my dumb dog outside.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep because in 10 minutes, Alpha will be begging to be let back in.

Slowly, I made my way to the kitchen, turned on the coffee pot, and poured a bowl of cereal.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Alpha whined at the back door.

"You are such a typical dog," I sighed as he rubbed up against me.

I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, and then headed upstairs to take a shower.

Thoughts of Nessie popped into my head, which made my dick hard.

I had to relieve this sexual frustration.

With one hand, I began jerking off. I closed my eyes and pretended it was Nessie's small hands wrapped around my dick.

I moved my hand up and down very fast.

"Fuck," I growled.

My hand moved even faster as I pictured what Nessie would look like naked.

When I pictured Nessie on her hands and knees, giving me head, it was my undoing.

Her name escaped from my lips as I came all over my hand and shower wall.

The water turned cold, which helped my situation. I quickly washed my hair and body, and then wrapped a towel around my waist.

I found clean clothes to wear, brushed my hair, and put on cologne.

Alpha looked sad to see me leave, like he always does.

I feel bad leaving him alone a lot, but I really need to see Nessie.

While starting my car, I texted Seth to see if he knew where Nessie and her parents were staying. He gave me her grandparents' address. Also he asked me a dumb question.

"Dude, do you like her or something?"

"Seth, mind your own fucking business."

"I'm taking that as a yes. At least tell her about the 3 "Fs" before breaking her heart. She seems like a nice girl."

The guys and I came up with a system called the 3 "Fs": Friend, Fuck, and Forget. Basically, you become friends with a girl; you fuck her, and then forget about her. I didn't use the system until I broke up with my girlfriend of two years, Leah. After a month of mopping around, I decided relationships suck and only sex would be fine with me.

For some reason, I didn't want to do the 3 "Fs" to Nessie. Well, I did want to become friends and fuck her silly, but I don't think I can forget about her.

On the way, I stopped to get her flowers. I'm not sure if they will help, but I know every girl is a sucker for roses.

I arrived at a very big, glass house and parked my car.

Nervously, I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

I hope Nessie will accept my real apology.

_Nessie's POV_

When I woke up this morning, the nurse told me it was time to leave.

I got dressed, packed up my clothes, and left the room. I had to sign a few papers and then I was free.

My aunt Alice took me home because my parents were meeting with their lawyer. My grandparents are still on vacation in Europe.

Alice helped me bring my belongings inside, hugged me goodbye, and took off for work. She works at my store and is taking over until I am back on my feet. The doctor wants me to rest for a week.

After a hot shower and some food in my belly, I planned to take a nap.

The ringing of the door bell disturbed my plans.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped to the floor.

Jake was standing there with roses in his hand.

"Hey," he said, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Hi," I said, warily.

"I heard you were home. I bought these for you," he said, handing me the flowers.

"Thank you. Do you want to come in?" I asked, surprising myself.

"Sure," he exclaimed.

I moved aside as he walked past me.

While I found a vase, Jake sat down in the living room.

I joined him a few minutes later.

He took my hands into his, looked deep into my eyes, and gave me a sincere apology.

"Nessie, you have every right to be mad at me. I was such a jerk, an asshole, dick, and any other word you can think of. I promise this is a real, honest, and heartfelt apology. I am so sorry! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I know you were just being honest the last time we saw each other. I'm sorry I took it to heart. I do forgive you, but where does that leave us?" I said.

"I'm not comfortable starting a relationship with a person I rescued, so how about we stay friends?" he asked.

"Friends works for me," I agreed.

A weird look came over Jake's face, which worried me a little bit.

"Jake, are you alright?" I inquired.

"Not really. I'm not sure why I lied, but I did. I don't want friendship, Nessie. I want a lot more with you. I'm just being a chicken shit about it," he explained.

"Oh," was all I could muster to say.

"I like you Nessie. A lot more than I should too. If you don't feel the same, please tell me now so I can stop making a fool of myself," he said.

"Don't worry, Jake. I like you too! A lot more than I should as well. We should go out on a date; just to see if we are compatible," I suggested.

"A date with you sounds perfect. Is tonight too soon or should we go out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night will work better. I have to warm up my dad to idea. If you couldn't tell, he is very protective of me," I clarified.

"Yeah, I did figure that out pretty quickly. There is nothing wrong with that. I would probably be the same way, if I had a hot daughter," he laughed.

"Wait, did you just call me hot?" I asked, giggling myself.

"Maybe I did," he said with a smirk.

We agreed to dinner and a movie for our date. He would pick me up at 6pm to meet my grandparents, who were coming home tomorrow morning. Also we exchanged phone numbers.

Before leaving, he pulled me into a bear hug.

"A majority of the time, I'm an asshole. I promise there is a gentleman side in me somewhere. I hope you can be the one to bring him out," he whispered before leaving.

I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

I told my parents about my date with Jake tomorrow. My dad did not take the news well. It took me and my mom a half an hour to convince him to give Jake a chance. If he could talk to Jake beforehand, he promised to be civil.

After dinner, I decided to hit the sack early because I was exhausted.

Before falling asleep, I texted Jake good night.

I fell asleep with a big smile on my face and had sweet dreams about my handsome firefighter.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

Apologizing to Nessie ended up working in my favor. I asked her out on a date and she happily agreed.

After leaving Nessie, I went home to pick up Alpha. Then I met up with the guys at Seth's place. Alpha loves playing with Rex, Seth's golden retriever.

We ordered pizza, drank some beers, played video games, and talked about girls.

Reluctantly, I told the guys about my date with Nessie tomorrow night.

They totally gave me shit for it and Seth gave me the "I told you so" look.

A little while later, I received a text from Nessie telling me goodnight.

I replied back: Good night, darlin'. I can't wait for our date tomorrow.

I drank way too much, so I ended up crashing on the couch. Alpha fell asleep on my lap, which I didn't realize until I woke up the next morning. My legs were completely numb because he weighs so damn much.

Seth's girlfriend Maya made us breakfast. She is an excellent cook.

After breakfast, Alpha and I headed home.

He scampered into backyard, while I went into the house to take a shower.

For the next few hours, I cleaned, watched some T.V., took Alpha for a walk, talked to my dad on the phone, texted Nessie, and got ready for my date.

I arrived right on time to pick up Nessie. She is wearing a purple sweater, jeans, and black boots. Her hair is up in a ponytail. She looks beautiful.

I survived the third degree from Edward. His concern is completely understandable, but I made sure to let him know I like Nessie and I don't plan to intentionally hurt her. Her grandparents took an instant liking to me. Also they thanked me for helping out during the fire.

For dinner, we went to La Tua Cantante, a fancy Italian restaurant. My dad is friends with owner, so I was able to get a reservation.

We each talked about our careers. Nessie moved to New York right after high school to pursue her dream of fashion design. Once she graduated, her parents talked her into coming back to Forks and opening up a store. Her aunt Alice helped her find a place and her uncle Jasper became her financial adviser.

I told her a little bit about my rebellion in high school. When I was 15, my mom passed away from stomach cancer. My twin sisters were in college at the time. I had no idea how to handle life without my mom. I started skipping school, smoking cigarettes, getting drunk, and putting graffiti on abandoned buildings. When I turned 18, I moved out on my own. I got into a car accident due to being drunk. That is when the judge sentenced me to community service. Being a firefighter gave me a purpose in life. I had a few odd jobs as well until I decided to go to bartending school. After I graduated, I found out the WolfPack Bar was hiring. The rest is history.

Dinner and dessert were delicious and so was the company.

Once we finished, we headed to the movie theater.

I barely paid attention to the movie because I kept looking at Nessie.

She let me put my arm around her and she snuggled against my chest.

Before I knew it, the movie was over. We held hands as we walked to the car.

Silence permeated the ride home, but we were pretty content.

I walked Nessie to her door and we hugged goodbye.

"I'll call you tomorrow, darlin'."

"O.k. handsome."

I turned to leave, but Nessie stopped me.

"Jake, kiss me," she cried out.

Her words made my heart skip a beat.

I gently pushed Nessie against the wall, looked into her eyes, and kissed her eagerly.

Her lips tasted like strawberries. My lips and tongue went to town licking off the lip gloss.

She moaned as my tongue invaded her mouth. I felt her fingers play with the hair on the back of my head, which made me growl with lust.

Our hands gripped each other tightly as we continued our heavily erotic make out session.

The sound of my phone ringing broke our embrace.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

I reluctantly let go of Nessie as I answered my phone.

"This better be fucking good!"

It was Quil telling me that there is a fire.

"Sorry darlin', but I have to go. There is a fire," I said hesitantly.

"Just be careful," she warned.

"Always am! I'll call you when I get home," I promised before kissing her once more.

We pulled apart and I left to go put out the fire.

I arrived home around 1:30am completely exhausted.

I called Nessie, but she didn't answer. I left her a voicemail.

"Hey darlin'. I know it's late and you are probably sleeping. Just letting you know I saved a cat and dog from the fire. The family were very grateful. I'm sorry we were interrupted, so I want to make it up to you. I will call you in the morning with the details. Pleasant dreams, Nessie."

Alpha climbed onto my bed and we fell asleep within minutes.

_Nessie's POV _

Before falling asleep, I thought back to my date with Jake.

Somehow, he managed to come out unscathed from my father's clutches. It seemed they got along, which is a good thing.

We went out to a really nice place and talked for awhile. I wanted to crawl across the table and hug him when he mentioned his mother's passing. It scared me that he could have turned into a criminal. I'm glad being a firefighter curbed his rebellious behavior. During the movie, I could feel his eyes on me. He put his arm around me, while I snuggled into his chest. Hot damn, he is finely built.

When the movie ended, we left for home. We held hands in the comfort of silence.

Jake walked me to the door and we said an awkward goodbye.

He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Jake, kiss me!" I begged.

He complied with my wishes. He did some excellent kissing of his own.

We probably would have done the naughty right on my porch if it wasn't for his cell phone ringing.

He had to go put out a fire.

He promised to call me as soon as he got home. We kissed once more and then he left.

My mom was waiting for me in my room, which scared the shit out of me.

She was dying to know how our date went.

Without revealing too much, I told her I really like Jake and he likes me.

I could see her bursting with pride.

Finally, I ushered her out of my room because I was too tired to continue talking.

I tried staying awake for Jake's phone call; that lasted about 20 minutes before passing out.

I woke up to a voicemail that made me smile.

My dad grilled me over breakfast about the date. I conveniently left out the hot make out session. I did not want my dad hunting Jake down.

I took a shower, got dressed and headed to my store. I wanted to see how Aunt Alice was doing without me.

While we were talking, Jake called me.

"Hey handsome. How are you?"

"I really wanted to make good on my promise. My sister asked me to watch my niece, Makayla this afternoon. She is 9 years old. Unfortunately, I have to go to the bar. Is there any way you could watch Mak for me?"

"Sure! I could watch her for you. Just give me your address and I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Darlin', you are an angel."

He gave me his address and then we said goodbye.

Alice begged me to give her juicy details. Somehow, I found myself telling her how Jake saved me from the fire, we shared a kiss, we yelled at each in the hospital, we apologized, we went out on a date, and shared a passionate make out session.

"Aaahhhhh! I'm so happy for you, Ness! Working is great and all, but you need to have some fun. You must bring Jake into the store. I want to get a good look at him," Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as I gave my crazy aunt a hug.

"Be sure to use protection, sweetie unless you want your father to cut off your boyfriend's manhood," she yelled.

My face turned a thousand shades of red. I gave her a stern look before walking out of the door. I could hear her laughing hysterically.

I found Jake's house pretty quickly. Then again, living in a small town makes anywhere easy to find.

I knocked on the door and a cute dark haired girl answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Makayla. I'm here to see your uncle," I said with a smile.

"Hi!" she said as she let me inside.

"Uncle Jake, your girlfriend is here," she yelled.

I wasn't sure what to say to this. I know we kissed last night,but we never agreed if we were in are relationship.

Jake came down the stairs only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

My overactive imagination went into overdrive seeing his bare sculpted chest. I could see he had tattoos in various places. My father wold have snide remarks about that, but they would be ignored. I had to check to make sure I wasn't drooling because I am a sucker for tattoos.

I squealed internally when he pulled me into his arms. I wish he could hug me forever, but he had to leave for work.

"Mak, this is Nessie. She is going to watch you for a little bit. Please be good for her. I should back before your mom picks you up" he explained.

"Uncle Jake, don't worry. Nessie and I are going to have so much fun without you. Now get out of here, please!" Mak said making the three of us burst out laughing.

Jake left the number for the bar, showed me where the snacks are, and gave me Rachel's number as well.

He put on a shirt and shoes before giving Mak and I a kiss goodbye.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" I asked Mak.

"Uncle Jake's house looks pretty sad. How about we decorate it for Christmas?" she suggested.

"That is a great idea!" I agreed.

For the next four hours, we turned Jake's house into a Christmas wonderland. We went into the "creepy" attic, Mak's exact words, to find the decorations. We found tree stuff, so I took Mak out to pick out a tree. I texted Jake to make sure it was alright with him.

His response: "Whatever my girls want, they can have! Have fun picking out a tree."

We picked out the biggest one we could find. Jake had his friend Seth meet us because there was no way Mak and I could carry the tree into the house by ourselves.

Seth put the tree in the stand, helped us decorate, and even put the star on the top.

Afterwards, we decided to make chocolate chip cookies. We gave Seth some to take home.

I made Mak and I some dinner and we watched the movie, _Elf. _

We ended up falling asleep on the couch. I felt someone shake me awake.

"Darlin', I'm home now. Plus Rachel is almost here to take Mak home," Jake spoke softly.

I stretched my arms and back because they were pretty stiff. I woke up Mak and helped her gather up some cookies.

Mak broke out into an excited explanation of all the fun we had today.

"Uncle Jake, I like Nessie. Can you two get married so she can become my aunt?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

Jake and I looked at each other. I felt a blush coming over my face. Jake looked like he was going to pass out.

He opened up his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell, thank goodness.

Rachel and her husband Paul thanked me for watching Makayla.

They tried to give me money, but I wouldn't accept it. Their daughter's company was enough payment for me.

Before leaving, Mak and Rachel hugged me. Both of them whispered their approval of me being Jake's girlfriend.

Also Rachel added: "His last girlfriend didn't appreciate him. I hope you can see how much he likes you and don't take advantage of it."

I assured her that I like Jake and I would never intentionally hurt him.

After they left, Jake and I sat in the kitchen while he ate dinner. I told him the fun day I had with Mak. Once he finished eating, we went into the living room. Jake started a fire to keep us warm. We sat down on the couch and watched the sparks fly.

"I really appreciate what you did with Mak, darlin'. She had a ball and I can tell you did too," he said with a grin.

"Yes we did. Thanks for calling me. I guess I'm wondering why you did. You could have easily called one of your friends to babysit," I said.

"I know I could have called them, but I wanted to see you. I've been looking forward to doing this all damn day," he said he pulled me into his lap.

He crushed his lips onto mine and forced my mouth open with his tongue. I gave in willingly, enjoying the taste of him.

We kissed for a long time before coming up for air.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"A drink sounds good," I gasped, still catching my breath.

Jake gently lifted me off his lap and set me back down on the couch. He kissed my forehead before going into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back with two drinks.

He dubbed them, "Sassy Little Elf." The ingredients are: 2 oz. X-Rated Fusion Liqueur, 1 1/2 oz. guava juice, 1 oz. Half 'n Half, 1/2 oz. lemon juice and a candy cane on the rim of the glass.

We drank about four each. I definitely felt tipsy. Jake took me in his arms and we swayed back and forth to only the music in our heads.

I happened to look up and realize we were standing underneath mistletoe.

"I guess this means I have to kiss you," he whispered. I could smell the liquor on his breath and see the feral look in his eyes.

He took my lips in an urgent and yearning kiss.

We broke the embrace reluctantly to catch our breath.

I found myself telling him, "take me to your bed."

He gasped and gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried out.

He swept me off my feet, ran up the stairs, and didn't put me down until we reached the bed.

Our clothes went flying in all directions. Jake pulled out a bunch of condoms from the bedside table.

He broke open the seal with his teeth and then placed the condom on his dick.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and his dick teased my clit.

I begged him to stop fucking teasing me and just do it already.

He thrusted himself deep inside. It was uncomfortable at first because I wasn't use to his size. He waited until I was ready. He kissed me tenderly and whispered how much he wanted this.

I told him I wanted this too. More than I ever thought possible.

We moved in complete unison. With every downstroke, his pubic bone would press against my clit. It felt so fucking good.

I pressed my feet into his ass to get him to move harder and faster.

He lifted up my right leg and rested it against his shoulder. The new angle caused him to slide even deeper. Our moans and groans echoed in the room. After a few more thrusts, we both experienced earth shattering orgasms.

Jake got up to remove the condom and then we were back in each other's arms.

We fell asleep for three hours before we made love once more. It was just as perfect the first time.

_Jake's POV _

Last night was perfect. I got Nessie drunk, we made out underneath the mistletoe, and then we finally made love, more than once too. I would never regret it and I really hope she doesn't either.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

"Good morning, Nessie," Jake's deep voice awoke me from sleep.

I lifted my head off the pillow, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

Jake was standing before me with no shirt on and a pair of boxers.

I couldn't stop staring at his six pack abs, buff shoulders, and muscular biceps.

"Good morning," I said as I stretched.

His eyebrows lifted up and his eyes wandered down to my exposed cleavage.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"Yes, I do actually," he answered honestly.

I caught him blushing a little bit, which made me smile.

I pulled the sheet around my body and got out of bed.

My head began to hurt and I felt myself sway a little bit.

Jake caught me before I fell over.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked, with a look of concern on his face.

"Just feeling the effects from last night, I guess," I whispered, nearly getting lost in his brown eyes.

He slowly let go of me, but not before caressing my cheek.

"I'm going to make some coffee. You should check your phone. It's been ringing a lot in the past half an hour," he said as he handed me my purse.

"Thanks," I said.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and saw five missed calls, three text messages, and one voicemail.

"Do you have to go to work?" he asked.

For a second, it looked like he didn't want me to leave.

"No, I don't have to go to work. The doctor wanted me to rest. It's just my parents probably wondering where I am," I explained.

A grin came across his face.

"I was hoping you would stay for breakfast," he replied, walking towards me.

I thought he would kiss me, but he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I can't remember if I thanked you for yesterday. So, thanks again. I really appreciate it," he said.

"No problem, Jake. I didn't mind at all," I said, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

It's been a long time since a guy has had this much of an effect on me.

I really like Jake and I think the feeling is mutual. At least, I hope it is.

"Would you mind if I borrow your shower? I always start my day with one," I asked.

"Sure. I will show you how to turn it on because it's tricky," he agreed and showed me to his bathroom.

Also he told me I would have to turn both knobs in order for it to turn on and then use the hot one for cold and the cold one for hot.

He showed me where I could find a towel.

After a few awkward seconds, he left.

I pulled the bed sheet off and got into the shower.

The memories of last night swept over me and I began to giggle like a school girl.

I couldn't believe Jake and I made out underneath the mistletoe, which lead us into his bedroom.

While thinking about his warm lips on mine, I felt a presence in the room.

I turned around and nearly screamed. Jake was standing behind me, stark naked.

"Jake, what the hell? You nearly scared me half to death," I scolded him.

Jake pinned me gently against the wall and before I could say anything, he kissed me.

I do not mean a quick peck on the lips. I mean a passionate, lip biting, tongue tangling, making me weak in the knees type of kiss.

We pulled away reluctantly to catch our breath.

He rested his head on my forehead. He looked deep into my eyes as he asked, "do you regret last night?"

I shook my head no because he rendered me speechless.

"Darlin', you need to tell me what you are thinking. Last night, for me, was awesome," he explained.

"Jake, I don't regret it! I'm just hoping it wasn't a one night stand," I whispered, hiding my head in his chest.

He lifted my head up, kissed me tenderly, and said, "Renesmee, I plan to make love to you every damn night, if you let me. One night with you will never be enough. I want you to be my girlfriend. Now shut up and let me show you what I mean."

We began kissing once more and rubbing up against each other. I could feel his erection poking my stomach.

He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he wasted no time pushing his dick into my dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck, Nessie!" he growled.

"Oh god, Jake. Move faster," I moaned.

His hips pushed into me continuously causing his pubic bone to rub against my clit.

I cried out because it felt so fucking good.

His hands gripped my thighs, while my hands grabbed onto his hair.

Within minutes, Jake had me coming multiple times. Sex has never been this good in my entire life. Jacob Black can give just as good as he gets.

He held onto me for dear life as he came. A stream of explicit words fell from his lips.

When we came down from our "high," we quickly washed ourselves before the water turned cold.

Jake grabbed two towels for us and proceeded to carry me back to his bedroom.

He let me borrow a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I watched him as he made us breakfast. I knew I could easily fall in love with this man.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, boyfriend," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad you are calling me that. There is something I need to tell you though," he said, with a sad look on his face.

I sat down and waited for Jake's explanation.

"I told you I can be an asshole but I'm also possessive and protective of the people I care about. Sometimes, too much according to my ex. I'm not the kind that has to know where you are every second of the day and freak out if you don't call. I'm the kind that will kick the shit out of any guy who looks your way. If you have guy friends, it's fine. Complete strangers better watch their back whenever I'm around. I just want the world to know that you are mine. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I need you to meet me halfway though. I promise to keep my jealousy in check, if you promise to not have me worry about stuff like this."

"Jake, I can be possessive and protective as well. I will scratch out the eyes of any little bitch who looks your way. You are mine and I am yours. Nothing else matters. As long as we trust each other, we have nothing to worry about," I said.

We agreed to trust each other and then Jake finished cooking breakfast.

After we ate, he took me back home to get changed. He wanted to visit his dad, who was anxious to meet me.

I'll admit that I was a little bit nervous, but Jake assured me his dad will love me.

He was right because Billy and I hit it off immediately. When he told Billy I was his girlfriend, he blushed. I found it extremely sweet.

My grandparents and parents invited Jake and I out to dinner. Surprisingly, my dad and Jake got along fairly well. My mom kept looking at me and smiling. I'm glad our families approve of our relationship.

The next two weeks flew by quickly. Jake and I never spent a night apart. I visited him at the bar and he came to visit me at the store. Three more fires happened and Jake got to play hero by saving an elderly woman, a baby, and a disabled man. My parents won the court case. They received 1.3 million for the damages. The rebuilding of our house would take place in the beginning of the year.

On Christmas Eve, Jake and I exchanged gifts. He gave me a bracelet with four charms: sun, moon, stars, and a heart.

"I wish I could give you the sun, moon, and stars, but for now, you have my heart."

While he put the bracelet on my wrist, I began to cry. This had to be the nicest and heartfelt gift I ever received.

Jake wipe away the tears and kissed me to make me feel better. It definitely worked.

My gift to Jake was a leather jacket I made myself; along with a hat, scarf, and gloves.

He put them on right away and they fit perfectly.

We sat by the fire, watching the flames, and I knew my Christmas wish had come true.

_Jake's POV _

For New Year's Eve, Nessie asked me to go to New York with her. One of her friends was throwing a party that she really wanted to go to. I had never been there before, so I figured why not? Nessie showed me around the city, took me shopping for a new outfit, and then we went to the party.

I got to meet a lot of fashion designers, models, photographers, and news reporters. We drank champagne, danced a lot, and enjoyed the company.

The countdown for midnight began. Everyone found a person to kiss. I held Nessie securely in my arms as we waited patiently.

_**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR." **_

Champagne was flowing, kissing happened in every direction, and I couldn't have been happier. My Christmas wish had come true. I found my soulmate.

I kissed my darlin' Nessie with all the love in my heart.

I broke the embrace long enough to say, "I love you."

Nessie looked at me, opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

Her friend Lacey wanted her to meet a photographer.

Nessie left me standing there wondering if I made a mistake.

I needed to get some air.

I found my jacket and took the elevator to the rooftop.

I looked at the skyline for the longest time.

A few moments later, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"I found you," Nessie said.

"That you did," my voice lacking emotion.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I know you are upset," she said.

I turned around to look at her.

"I'm not..." I started to say, but she put her hand over my mouth.

"I love you too Jacob Black. I love you, I love you, I love you," she exclaimed.

Those were the only words I hoped to hear from her. We went back to her penthouse apartment and made love until we passed out from exhaustion.

When we got back to Forks a few days later, I asked her to move in with me. She said yes!

By the end of January, her parents' house started being rebuilt. The guys and I helped out as much as we could. I worked less at the bar and I didn't volunteer for every fire that occurred. Plus I wanted to spend more time with Nessie.

She was working on a men's clothing line. She used me as a model, which turned out to be fun.

In the spring, Nessie held a fashion show. She debuted the men's line: JB (my initials).

The house was finished by the summertime.

Her parents held a huge party in celebration.

Before we knew it, fall flew by and it was wintertime.

As my Christmas present to her, I got down on one knee, professed my love, and asked her to marry me.

She looked surprised, but after a few tearful moments, she screamed "Yes" at the top of her lungs.

Nessie, Alice, Bella, and my sisters planned a very big wedding. We waited the appropriate six months in order to plan everything.

We got married in the same church as my parents. Nessie created her own wedding dress, which took my breath away. Our vows were simple and sweet. I waited anxiously for the priest to say: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you Mrs. Black," I whispered.

"I love you Mr. Black," she whispered back.

Our kiss held the promise of a bright future. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with this amazing woman.

The reception took place in her parents' gigantic backyard. We spent the day and night talking to family, eating tons of food, and dancing.

For our honeymoon, we went to Paris, France. Nessie was in heaven because Paris is the fashion world's capital.

We went to all the museums, the Eiffel Tower, Champs-Élysées, Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame Cathedral, Galeries Lafayette (a whole bunch of department stores), and Moulin Rogue (famous cabaret).

I figured a guy like myself would never appreciate a place like Paris, France, but I really enjoyed it. Nessie opened up my eyes to a new world and new possibilities.

After two blissful weeks, we headed back to Forks to start our life as a married couple.

We talked about having children and wasted no time practicing.

After four months, we became concerned because Nessie wasn't pregnant yet.

The gynecologist ran tests on me and Nessie to see if there were any complications. Unfortunately, Nessie had scarring on her Fallopian tubes; making it impossible for her to conceive.

We were devastated, to say the least. Nessie threw herself into working on another women's line to numb her pain. For a long time, we swept the issue under the rug. It put a strain on the marriage. We began arguing for no reason and it would be days before we forgave each other.

On our one year anniversary, Nessie threatened a divorce. I knew our problems were getting out of hand. I suggested that we see a marriage counselor before we did anything we will regret.

Counseling really helped us communicate better. Nessie didn't know how to handle a life without children and that is why she hid the pain. Our arguments were her way of coping.

We set aside time to talk every night, which helped as well. We even talked about adoption.

One of Nessie's friends worked at an adoption agency. Her name is Angela and she was determined to help us.

On Christmas morning, we found out we would be getting a three-year-old boy from Sacramento, California. His name is Benjamin Michael. His mother lost custody of him due to her drug habit. There is no father in the picture either.

We were beyond thrilled to become parents. It took Ben awhile to warm up to us, which was understandable. Also we took him to see a child psychologist to make sure his biological mother didn't leave any psychological damage. After six months, Ben started calling us Mommy and Daddy.

Nessie became a great mother to Ben and I became a great father.

For our first Christmas as a family, we went to Disney World. Ben had the best time of his life.

When we returned home, we received an extra Christmas present. Nessie found out she was pregnant.

We were ecstatic, shocked, and any other emotion you could think of. The doctor told us that many couples who adopt end up becoming pregnant a short time later.

Eight months later, our daughter, Leslie Lu Black came into our lives.

Ben took on the role of big brother without any transition. He was very protective of his LuLu (his nickname for her).

Our family was finally complete and our happiness could never be broken.

We made every Christmas very special because we had Santa to thank for bringing the four of us together.

It would always be an extraordinary Merry Christmas for the Black family!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Important Author's Note: <strong>_

_This is the last o/s I will be writing for a few months. I start student teaching next week and it will take over my life. I will not have any time to write fan fiction. So, this means "Starting Over" is on hold as well. I'm terribly sorry and I hope you forgive me! I will make time to read and review stories, so don't worry about that. Thanks for taking the time to read this and Happy New Year :) _


End file.
